


Sherlocks family

by willowmellontree



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Multi, family tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: A link that leads to a minor part of Sherlocks family.137 people in it. But you never know who John is related too...





	Sherlocks family

**Author's Note:**

> You can add bits too if you would like to.

http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=2hlgdelyn6&f=217152056993181612

I can just imagine Sherlock making this family tree and John asking what he was doing.

Sherlock would go over every family member and explain what Jobs they did and everything.

John would ask why hasn't he finished it yet and sherlock would reply with. "John, do you really expect me to put over 2000 known family members on this?"

When they are finally finished, John would click on his name and see who he is related to as he doesn't know much about it. Sherlock sees his boyfriends face when he sees who his cousin is and says. 

"About that..."

A few minutes later.

"Sherlock, why have you gone back over 400 years?"

"You'll see john."

Obviously, Sherlock couldn't be bothered to fill in every single family member. He just wanted to prove to John that he is special. 


End file.
